criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil's Only Judgement
Evil's Only Judgement 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the thirtieth case in Harwell. It takes place in Indigo Banks appearing as the sixth and final case of the district. Plot As Anthony and the player arrive at the Indigo residence, Julia showed them the house's living room where they discovered the corpse of her grandmother Angelica Indigo. They secured the crime scene and questioned Julia about the murder. She said that Angelica went to her room for a while and didn't come back for a bit, also saying that everyone decided to go out and have some time for themselves. They then gathered some clues which led them to family heir Lucian Indigo, Angelica's husband and head of the family Felix Indigo and the victim's daughter Zoey Indigo, who were all shocked and distraught about Angelica's death. After that, the detectives had a look around the house until Anthony accidentally knocked down a painting which covered an old and dirty looking wallpaper. Behind it, they found a large dusty room which they proceeded to investigate. Inside the room, the duo was shocked as they discovered another dead body, this one belonging to Isabelle Indigo. While Isabelle was sent to another autopsy at the lab, Anthony and the player added Isabelle's stepson Collin Indigo to the suspect list after they found out that he told her not to attend the party. Collin explained it by saying that Isabelle got sick shortly before the party and he didn't want her to get anyone else sick, recommending her not to go. They later had a look back at the livingroom where they found Angelica's body and discovered that Lucian had always had a bad relationship with Angelica, saying that ever since he was a kid she never liked him. Rachael Indigo was also suspected the detectives found her gloves in the livingroom. Following that, Anthony and the player heard someone running around the house, so they tried to follow the sound of their footsteps. Upstairs, they found Collin smoking a cigarette, saying that he wanted to go back for something he left during the meetup, but heard that the police was still there and tried to hide, explaining he thought that he would look suspicious. While already there in the residence, the duo had another look at Angelica's bedroom where they found a letter from Julia to her family, saying that she's completely done with them and never wants to talk with them again. She then told the detectives that she discovered that most of the Indigo family's success came from interacting with criminals and business with stolen money and other valuable items. Zoey was also questioned again after Anthony and the player discovered that her mother would no longer grant her to be able to negotiate any business in the family after Mason's death, saying that she would make stupid decisions because of her loss. Finally, after investigating the secret room they found one last time, the team found enough evidence to arrest Collin Indigo for the murder of his grand- and stepmother. Collin denied all the accusations until he was faced by the team's evidence, forcing him to give in. He confessed to the crimes and explained that he's been a part of POWER for longer than anyone else in the Indigo family, saying that when the leader of POWER, Omega, ''asked him to deliver some news and new plans to the family, they wouldn't listen. Collin said that he tried everything to make them follow the plans he got from their leader, but they still wouldn't cooperate. He then explained that when he asked ''Omega himself, they gave him permission to silence them for not listening to their leader. Collin also told them that he had a perfect plan to take out all of them but during his first kill on Angelica, Isabelle walked in on him killing his grandmother, causing him to chase her upstairs and kill in her in an unprepared way, ending his plan early and forcing him to remain at the gathering because of the police. At court, Collin refused to give out information about POWER ''or who in the Indigo family is still helping them, causing Judge Blade to sentence him to life in prison with no chance of parole. After the trial, Chief Rose told the duo about his suspicions about the rest of the Indigos which include him strongly believing that Zoey was part of the ''POWER ''side of the family. He also said that the prison warden called the station and told him that Adam wants to speak with them. Arrived at the prison, he told the detectives that if they want to get a complete background check on any Indigos they should talk secret agent Nicholas Masters, an informant they worked with back in Derby Deserts. They then asked Nicholas if it was possible to get a full check on Zoey Indigo, hoping they'll find out something about her possible relations with ''POWER. ''To get that full check, the detectives did a favor for Nicholas to help him get the information easier, which ended in them giving him some of Zoey's hair to get a DNA sample. He thanked them and said that he will get back to them when he has information. While waiting for Agent Masters' information, the duo talked to Lucian again and learned about his plan to give Julia a present to make her cheer up, saying that the past weeks must have been really tough for her. Lucian said that he already prepared the gift and wrapped it up but hasn't been able to find it since the investigation started, saying it was somewhere in the house's living room. They got the gift back and gave it to him, followed by the three of them surprising Julia with the gift which turned out to be a locket with baby pictures of both Julia and Lucian. Even though Julia was still really shaken and sad by the investigations, she thanked the three and said that she will soon feel better, just that she needs some time to recover from the past weeks. Later, the station got a call from Nicholas which confirmed their suspicions of both Zoey's criminal past and her relation to ''POWER. ''The detectives then confronted Zoey about their findings, arresting her in the progress but still not getting any information out of her. Finally, Scarlett interrupted Anthony and the player, saying that someone sent them a note. After reading through it, the team realized that it was a message from the leader of ''POWER, Omega, congratulating them on arresting one of his main followers. In this message, it also said that there have been some interesting rumors going on about media tycoon Joshua Crane's business in Sparking Streets, telling them to check it out. Even though the team was not keen on following advice from a huge criminal, they decided that their job in Indigo Banks was done, moving onto a new district! Summary Victim(s) * 'Angelica Indigo '(found with her throat slit) * 'Isabelle Indigo '(found inside a secret room with multiple stab wounds) Murder Weapon(s) * 'Oyster Knife ' * '''Porcelain Shard Killer * Collin Indigo Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks wine. *This suspect reads Abraham Lincoln. *This suspect has a cough. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has dark hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks wine. *This suspect reads Abraham Lincoln. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has dark hair. *This suspect wears deep gold cloth. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks wine. *This suspect reads Abraham Lincoln. *This suspect has a cough. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears deep gold cloth. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks wine. *This suspect reads Abraham Lincoln. *This suspect has a cough. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has dark hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks wine. *This suspect reads Abraham Lincoln. *This suspect has a cough. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has dark hair. *This suspect wears deep gold cloth. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks wine. Suspect's Appearance * Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks wine. *The killer reads Abraham Lincoln. *The killer has a cough. *The killer has dark hair. *The killer wears deep gold cloth. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Indigo Residence. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wallet; New Suspect: Julia Indigo; Victim identified: Angelica Indigo) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer drinks wine) * Calm Julia down. (Result: New Crime Scene: Angelica's Room) * Examine Wallet. (Result: New Suspect: Lucian Indigo) * Confront Lucian about the murder. * Investigate Angelica's Room. (Clues: Torn Paper, Box of Cigars, Locked Phone) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Threat) * Analyze Threat. (09:00:00; Result: The killer reads Abraham Lincoln) * Examine Box of Cigars. (Result: Saliva) * Examine Saliva. (Result: New Suspect: Felix Indigo) * Ask Felix about the victim. * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Zoey's Phone) * Analyze Zoey's Phone. (03:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Zoey Indigo) * Talk to Zoey about her conversation with her mother. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Hidden Room. (Clues: Isabelle's Body, Crumbled Paper, Broken Pieces; Victim identified: Isabelle Indigo) * Autopsy Isabelle's Body. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has a cough; New Crime Scene: Party Table) * Examine Crumbled Paper. (Result: New Suspect: Collin Indigo) * Confront Collin about the murders. (Result: Collin drinks wine, Colling reads Abraham Lincoln) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Talk to Felix Indigo again) * Ask Felix about the old badge. (Result: Felix reads Abraham Lincoln) * Investigate Party Table. (Clues: Torn Photo, Gloves) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Unknown Baby) * Examine Unknown Baby. (Result: Talk to Lucian Indigo again) * Question Lucian about his baby picture. (Result: Lucian drinks wine, Lucian reads Abraham Lincoln) * Examine Gloves. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Rachael Indigo) * Talk to Rachael about the murders. (Result: Rachael drinks wine) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Ask Collin what he's doing running around the house. (Result: Collin has a cough; Attribute: Felix drinks wine, Felix has a cough) * Investigate Angelica's Bed. (Clues: Faded Letter, Locked Box) * Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Talk to Julia Indigo again) * Ask Julia about the letter to her family. (Result: Julia drinks wine, Julia reads Abraham Lincoln, Julia has a cough) * Examine Locked Box. (Result: Jewelry) * Analyze Jewelry. (03:00:00; Result: Talk to Zoey Indigo again) * Confront Zoey about the stolen jewelry. (Result: Zoey drinks wine, Zoey reads Abraham Lincoln, Zoey has a cough) * Investigate Old Paintings. (Clues: Wooden Trunk, Bloody Shard) * Examine Wooden Trunk. (Result: Oyster Knife) * Examine Bloody Shard. (Result: Bloody Fibers) * Analyze Oyster Knife. (09:00:00; Result: The killer has dark hair; Murder weapon registered: Oyster Knife) * Analyze Bloody Fibers. (15:00:00; Result: The killer wears deep gold cloth; Murder weapon registered: Porcelain Shard) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to A Dark Shade of Blue (6/6)! A Dark Shade of Blue (6/6) * See what Adam has to say. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Nicholas Masters; Reward: Free Burger) * Ask Nicholas if he can give them information about Zoey. (Result: New Clues on Angelica's Room) * Investigate Angelica's Room. (Clues: Comb) * Examine Comb. (Result: Hair Sample) * Analyze Hair Sample. (03:00:00; Result: Talk to Nicholas Masters again) * Give Agent Masters the DNA sample. (Reward: Hi-Tech Spy Glasses) * Join Lucian in the interrogation room. (Result: New Clues on Indigo Residence) * Investigate Indigo Residence. (Clues: Open Drawer) * Examine Open Drawer. (Result: Wrapped Gift) * Give Lucian the gift back. (Result: Talk to Julia Indigo again) * Surprise Julia with the gift. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Arrest Zoey. (Prerequisite: All tasks finished) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Indigo Banks Category:Cases in Harwell